Conventional IR receivers are capable of learning a new remote control by processing instructions within IR signals transmitted by these remote controls. However, these conventional IR receivers receive IR signals at a fixed-frequency which limits their flexibility because they are tuned to that single specific frequency. Such IR receivers therefore only are compatible with remote controls transmitting at that specific frequency. Accordingly, conventional IR receivers cannot be compatible with remote controls that transmit at frequencies different from the specific frequency to which the IR receivers are tuned. This constraint on conventional IR receivers is especially problematic for users having multiple remote controls for different devices and that transmit their commands at different frequencies.